That Year and a Half
by Kiku Nakamura
Summary: Standing in the rain, Fine was in deep thought. She had ran away as she was standing in the shadows. The girl had left Japan. Heartbreak leads her to a new place to start over. She's will live a new life. You can't hide from love. Fine knows. What if there's someone new that try to creep their way into her heart? Will she let him in? Can she? FxS, RxB
1. The Beginning of Her Story

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Her Story  
By: Rima Mashiro11- Kiku

Author's Note:  
I haven't been active regularly other than reading other fanfictions. The Hunger Games have taken my time for a long while and still is. I want to write a new story now. This will just be the beginning of my new idea just like title of this chapter. It was hard naming this story, but finally I chose a title.

Disclaimer: The word that appears at least in each story! So basically the owner of Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime is not me… ^.^'… Yeah  
I'm zoning out right now. How 'bout the story begins now? Does that sound good to you? Okay, here I go.

3, 2, 1… Action!

In the pouring rain a girl sat in the park on a bench not having anymore cares. Her eyes were sore from crying and the rain had washed away all her mascara but leaving stains to trace her trail of tears falling in droplets. Her heart was broken entirely. She didn't think anyone could mend it.

Just a hour ago she was sitting in a fancy, candlelit restaurant. And her-

"Beep, be de, beep" the girl's cell phone rang. "Rein," the screen displayed under a picture of a blue-haired girl smiling care-freely.

_My sister_, the girl thought. _She's really a worrywart even though she's a pretty face. I tell her worrying gives you wrinkles, but she still does anyway. _

After picking up the phone, the girl heard: "Fine, where are you? I am going to come and pick you up. If that doesn't work, Bright will carry you to the car."

"Rein, calm down. I just need some time to relax."

"No. You get right back home, Missie. It is pouring outside."

"How do you know I am not taking shelter in somewhere right now?"

"I know you, Fine. I can't just watch you get both a cold and a broken heart, understand?"

"Wait, who told you? How?"

"I will not answer that yet. Tell me where you are, now!"

"I am at a bench in Yuri Park. The lilies are in bloom in this spring season. Are you coming or not?" Fine said into her phone.

"Yes, I am just stay there and don't move. I mean stay in the park. Also, find some shelter somewhere this very instant. Then call me and tell me where you are."

~xxx~

""Rein, I am over- achoo here!" Fine shouted.

"Fine, I am coming!" Rein yelled back.

After Rein and Bright rushed to Fine under a small tent like figure, Bright closed the umbrella he and Rein were sharing.

"What happened? Wait don't answer that now. We have to get you home first." Rein said feeling worried. Then after observing Fine for a second she bursted out, "You're shivering!"

The twins shared an umbrella, Rein letting Fine lean on her and Bright using his own umbrella.

"You two are such a lovely couple," Fine said after staring at them for some time. "I wish someone would love me and I would love them the way that you two do."

"What do you mean, isn't Hideki your boyfriend?" Bright asked, now being all confused.

"Unfortunately… he no longer is." Fine said trying to push back the tears that were threatening to fall down.

"Fine, let's talk about this once we get you freshened up first, okay. You seem very uncomfortable." Rein said desperately trying to help her broken-hearted twin.

Author's Note:

So it ends there for now. My inspiration is pretty high this week. Since I am having my Spring Break I shall be posting more.

Advice, flames, or just a plain old review are all welcome. So please critique!

~Kiku


	2. Welcome to Hong Kong

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hong Kong

By: Rima Mashiro11- Kiku

Author's Note:

Stories are coming and going, but my spring break has already escaped my grasp. I seriously need to write more. So just before we get on with the story: THANK YOU everyone who reviewed, story alerted or, have it on their favorites. I will have my OC do the disclaimer. Hana-chan! Disclaimer please!

Hana: Of course, Kiku-chan… Rima Mashiro11 does not own FBNFH, like you people really wound either. Sorry if that offended you. I didn't mean to.

The trio arrived home to Fine and Rein's apartment. Fine was sneezing the whole way in the car ride, using up quite an amount of tissues from Rein's bag. After stepping out of the shower and getting her clothes on, Fine went to the living room wit her sister and collapsed onto the couch, sitting in a single seat. On the love seat we have Rein placing her head on Bright's chest while crossing her arm around Bright's arm.

Bright started to question Fine," SO what do you mean, Hideki broke up with you?"

"Well to keep the story short, he told me something," Fine said starting to squirm in her seat.

"Fine, I can tell you are very uncomfortable right now. Do you not want to continue? It's okay with me. Tell me when you want to, okay? I don't want to force you," Rein said trying hard to stay gentle with her fragile older sister.

"I am very grateful that you think that. I'm sorry that I can't tell you everything now. Maybe one day I'll be able to, but not now. Can you arrange flight tickets to somewhere for me? I want to get away from here for some time," Fine said already having unwanted tears spill.

Rein grabbed the tissue box and handed it to Fine, who started dabbing at her eyes. "Sure. I'll get you tickets tomorrow. Is Hong Kong good? That should be far enough from Tokyo and you learned both Cantonese and Mandarin back in high school. Do you want to go there? The flight should be by latest next week."

"You are the best sister ever! I am okay with going to Hong Kong. Oh yeah, remember can e-mail you daily. So, check your e-mails! Right now I am going to pack my bags and type up my note of leave for working at the café." Fine replied.

_Manager is nice. She most likely will let me leave. She would understand how I feel too. Her boyfriend broke up with her just recently. _(A/N: If you ask me… I wouldn't understand. For me love is just crap as of being in middle school. Hey, I love, love stories, though, tragic ones the most! So basically I'm weird…)

Fine's POV

I sighed. Quickly, I pulled my hair into two braids and began to get working.

_I can't wait to get to Hong Kong. Leave all my worries in Tokyo… meet someone new… It's better than staying here. How hard is it to forget someone that you have been dating for five years, right? Fine, cheer up Hideki is someone you hate, not love! He's a jerk! You already broke up so he is nobody._

I first took everything that Hideki gave me and put them in a cardboard box- ready for throw away. After I put everything in, I looked around the room once more to see if there was anything that I forgot to pack. My eyes landed on a necklace with glass beads and miniature seashells.

That was the first thing that he gave me. On our first date, he took me to the beach. He told me to turn around because he saw an ice cream truck. When I turned back to tell him there wasn't he was holding out the necklace.

_I can't seem to throw it out. Why is he under my skin? He's still in my heart no matter what I do. I can't live with or without him. How is this possible? _I take a break and walk away from the necklace, throwing it under my bed like a little kid. In the corner of my room there's a red beanbag. From my bed I take a pillow and sit on the beanbag. Words come out of my mouth naturally without me forcing a thing.

I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

And again and again and again  
I throw all your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again

~xxx~

Today we are at the airport. It is five days since _that_ day. Just like the amount of years that he and I spent together. They called the passengers to board the airplane. Right as I was thinking of going in, I called Rein. There was just one last thing I had to tell both Rein and Bright.

_The call went through. Yes!_ I thought. "Hello, Rein. I am about to board the plane. So, there is something I have to tell you."

"Okay, Fine. What is it?" Rein asked on the other end of the line.

"Wait. Is Bright with you?"

"Yes, he is right next to me. Can you tell me now?"

"Not yet. Put the phone on speaker." I waited for her to press the button and I began. "I wish you two the best of luck. May you two stay together forever. Never lose sight because of small things. Lastly, this is what I have to say. Let hate be overcame by love."

Bright spoke after I finished. "Thank you for your blessings, Fine. I really do hope that Rein and I will be together forever. I will say this again. Thank you." Then I heard Rein speak. "Fine, you will find someone too. So don't forget how magical it feels like to be in love. You will find someone soon. Your loving nature makes you likeable and really, people love you. DO NOT give up. Go onto that plane and start a new life in Hong Kong." Then lastly, joined by Bright, Rein said "Love is with you where ever you go. So, don't give up on it and relax in Hong Kong! Chill out girl!"

"Thanks guys. Bye now" I said full of confidence. I proudly rolled my shoulders back, held my head high up and walked to the door leading to my flight.

~xxx~

I got off the plane getting into Hong Kong International Airport. I looked through the giant transparent glass at the huge city. The sight right in front of me was fantastical. _Hong Kong is so modern, _ I thought. There were a lot of signs and the skyscrapers were really tall. I left the airport and headed for the hotel.

Author's Note:

Tomorrow is my state test. And there are crazy people in front of me in lunch… Stupid racist people! So I'll end this chapter here and respond to reviews.

Right before I do that I must say something. The song that Fine "sang" is _Here We Go Again _by Demi Lovato.

**cute'lildevil15:** I must agree with you. I think that Fine's ex Hideki is a jerk too. But something you must read on to find out the whole picture.

**CresentMoonSpirit: **Yep, I know. I love sad stories too myself. Anyways to get to the point in both reviews… HIDEKI IS A JERK!


	3. An Encounter

Chapter 3: Encounter

By: Kiku Nakamura

Author's Note:

Today I drove past a sushi shop in the back seat of the car and it was called, _Kiku Sushi._I was like, "Hey, mom! I know what Kiku means. It's chrysanthemum!" Anyways I present to you chapter three. I'm not sure if anybody likes the story though... I only have seven reviews.

But it's also my fault for not updating. So I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think later.

_**I started writing a new Percy Jackson and the Olympian's fanfiction called **_**Beat the Summer Heat**_**! I hope you like it!**_

Disclaimer: Do I own FBNFH? From all my knowledge, let me think... NO, I don't own FBNFH!

Fine's POV

I have arrived at the place for my hide-away. I can't face Tokyo no matter how much effort I put into it. It's just impossible. Maybe I should just give up on Hideki and wish never to see him again. Anyways my life cannotstay like this for much longer or else I think I would just hope to die.

I think after dinner I'll go back to my hotel. I put 600 Yuan I got at the currency exchange at the airport in my wallet and head out. In high school my friends and I went to Hong Kong as a trip during our spring break. A restaurant we went to for dinner was astonishingly good. It was just one of those private shops on a road, if I remember clearly.

~xxx~  
The waitress directed me to a small table, only enough for two people. It gave me a pang in the heart. Hideki would usually sit in the seat across from me in the table. This day the seat was empty. Hideki haunts me. Why?! It's so unfair!

My mind is killing me. I'm thinking too hard about everything. Let me just order my meal.

The waiter came over and I picked what I wanted to eat. As several minutes passed, two small appetizers came. When I was reaching for my chopsticks to try one of the peanuts, I accidentally made my napkin fall. I bent down to pick it up as the person sitting on my right.

Our foreheads bumped into each other. It hurt; really, I have a head that's not really hard. My sister has a harder head than me, seriously. "My neighbor" picked it up first and our heads both went upwards to see the other person.

Oh my stars! I _totally could not _believe what had happened next.

Just as we were looking up, our lips had touched. My lips had been lingering on his before I realized what had happened. I quickly pulled away and said _sorry. _

I told a waitress to get me a new napkin, telling her that it had fell. I ate my appetizer which was roasted salt peanuts in a small dish and some cucumber. The main meal came, which was a preserved sausage and boiled egg in a steamed rice pot. Through out the whole time I was eating everything was all about Hideki. I was trembling by the end of the meal. I lost count of the number of tears that had fallen. All those tears felt cold against my cheek. Everything I ate tasted bitter. Nothing was right. Because the way I had met the man, was exactly how I gave away my first kiss to Hideki.

_You just need some time and relax,_I reassured myself. _You'll be fine._

I quickly paid the bill and got back to the apartment I had rented. Sharing information with Rein should probably help. My twin hates it when I don't tell her everything about my life. Besides I promised her before I left anyway.

I turned on my Apple Air laptop and signed into my MSN account. _Time to send an e-mail, _I thought. I clicked "new" on the top of the page to send an e-mail.

**Hi Rein, **

**It's me, Fine. I'm feeling a bit jet-lagged from the flight. There's a slight difference in the hours, but nothing much. I wonder how you are right now.**

I looked at the time. 9:00. She's probably still on a date with Bright.

**Are you with Bright right now? Tell him I miss you two. Those sometimes you guys do get a bit **_**too**_** cheesy. **

**Today wasn't exactly a good day for me. I bumped into someone at a restaurant. Guess how I met him? I was stupid and made my napkin fall, and accidently our lips brushed. I guess I kissed him. And I thought you were the foolish one. You are SO lucky that you have a devoted boyfriend. Anyway, I kept on thinking about Hideki ever since. **

**Getting over him is going to be hard. Really hard. **

**I'm thinking of taking art classes to calm my mind. But I can't stop thinking about the guy that I kissed either. I don't even know his name. All I know is that he has indigo colored hair and deep blue eyes, like the deep blue ocean. **

**Having a good yet miserable time, your sister,**

**Fine :/**


	4. Chrysanthemum's Manga

Chapter 4: Chrysanthemum's Manga  
By: Kiku Nakamura

* * *

Fine woke up to the sound of her beeping alarm clock. Annoyed by the sound, she slapped the "off" button.

"Time to get up!" she said trying to sound enthusiastic. She wasn't much of a morning person. Going to the bathroom, she brushed up to greet the morning. Washing her face and brushing her teeth, a daily morning ritual.

Walking out of the bathroom she went to make her breakfast. A simple instant oatmeal and milk from the grocery shop on the corner of the street. Today she was going to an interview for her job. She would work full time at a manga shop and part-time at a floral store.

She picked up her smart phone and called the manga shop telling them that she would arrive later at about 9:00 AM. Looking at her black and white chiffon ruffle clock mounted on the wall; she read 7:23. Time to find something to do before going to work.

Fine walked out of the apartment. The street wasn't too busy or deserted. The sun had risen for about an hour already. The day gave off a cool summer feel. She loved that. Dressed in her short-sleeved boyfriend shirt and mid-rise cut off shorts, it was the perfect day. She had always felt that new beginnings should be like this. It didn't start off very happy or too gloomy either. They were the perfect balance in between the two. The red head breathed in the air of the new city that she would be in. With a smile, she walked off.

It was going to be a great day.

~xxx~

Taking the bus to one of the closest parks near her house, she was going to take a walk. There were lakes. She jogged around it all the while thinking if they were man-made or natural. She saw people rowing boats. It seemed like the two people on the canoe were a couple. They were cute. Fine longed to be like them.

Deciding to end the jog, she went to the bus stop. The girl got off one stop away from her house. She bought a chocolate mousse cake and a cold coconut flavored frappé. They looked both delicious and tasted like it. Her daily dose of caffeine was taken, but her daily dose of sugary sweets wasn't.

How do I say it? As sad as it was, Fine was a... glutton. Wait a moment and let it sink in.

Unlike other girls, she didn't worry about dieting this and losing weight that. She simply was crazy with her sweet tooth. This girl is amazing. She ran because she was usually late, but always made it on time. Fine ran very fast to get to her destination. As she used up the energy to dash, the calories came out with her energy.

Fine felt so lazy today, actually that's how she felt every day. She just threw herself at the couch and just laid down. About fifteen minutes later, she pushed herself off. It was almost time for work! She decided that she needed to check if Rein answered her back with her e-mail yet.

Unlocking her phone screen, she went to e-mail. There was a notification reminding her to read a new e-mail. She hoped it was Rein! And as she wished, it was her.

**Hey Fine,**

**How are you doing in Hong Kong? Well that's a silly question. You already told me.**

**How is the guy that accidentally kissed you? How would that even be possible?! Anyhow, try to cheer up about Hideki. He is**_**totally**_**a jerk. I will kick his ass for you if I ever see him. He better not mess with me alright! Cue the evil laugh.**

Right here, I just laughed. I could picture Rein with the scary glint in her eyes. I got so used to them already throughout the years of being her twin. However, I that didn't mean I wasn't scared to see it when it's directed at me.

**I think taking up art class would be a nice thing. I still remember when we couldn't do much when we were younger. The last time we took art class we were a disaster. It looked like a hurricane went through there. The art teacher was so mad that she told the school to give mom and dad a refund and just leave. She ended up crying.**

**The only thing that I could do back then was love dresses. You, however loved to eat! The eating contests we always had always ended up in your favor.**

**Bright is at the door! I have to go now. Try to manage yourself, Fine. Good luck with everything.**

**Love, your favorite twin sis,**

**Rein ;)**

That just completely made my day and the next.

~xxx~

The red-head did not even bother trying to hail a cab. It would take too long standing there, besides there were also a hell lot of people waiting for the taxi. Going by bus would take even longer. She sprinted towards the manga shop with her phone as a GPS. It was the best she could do. Would anyone want to be late for their fist day at work? Of course she didn't, neither would you. It would just earn you a bad reputation and being fired. Not very cool. She wouldn't even get her first pay. Without money, she wouldn't be able to pay for sweets not even counting her other bills.

It seemed like eternity in the taxi. It was just fifteen minutes, though. Fine ran to the building with the "Chrysanthemum's Manga" sign. It was in pale yellow with a pale blue backdrop complete with clouds. Chrysanthemum was one of Fine's elementary school friends. This will benefit Fine because the 22 year old Chrysanthemum could be flexible with her friend's shifts and get things done easily since they knew each other. In case you haven't known, Chinese people other than American and Japanese otakus love all things anime and manga. They even had streets dedicated to selling these things.

The bell overhead the door rang as Fine pushed the door open. Before Fine got the chance to look up, Chrysanthemum lounged at her old friend.

"Fine, I missed you _sooo_ much! I haven't seen you in so long. Tell about your life. How is it going?" the girl asked.

"Hey, Christie, I miss you too. Life is just been up and downs."

"Fill me in with everything."

"Not now, later okay?"

"After your shift is over. You tell me every single detail."

"Sure, now let me get to work, _boss,_" Fine said expectantly.

By now all the customers positioned in beanbags and around tables stared at the two girls.

"Fine, I'll get you your uniform and work as an example. You'll get to try in a little bit." Christie nodded and her tone had completely changed. The other girl smiled and was lead to staff room which was previously only used by the owner.

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks too all those who are supportive and review these days. I miss all of your suggestions and even flames. XD that was so weird. **

**I also think I'm pretty random since I was smiling into my hoodie after taking my state tests. That's what a book can do to you, kids!**

**At the bottom click the review box and tell me what you prefer, Manga or Books and what series or fandom you live in. Who do you ship in this fandom.**

**While you do that, check the poll on my profile to choose what you think I should do, write longer chapters with a less frequent update or smaller chapters and more frequent updates.**


	5. For the Love of Coffee

Chapter 5: For the Love of Coffee

By: Kiku Nakamura

* * *

Fine began to settle in with the work of the manga store pretty well. She understood what she had to do.

Make sure each person was comfortable. Approach them if they looked struggled. If the customers had no problem, the worker (Fine) was to just leave them alone.

Her work shifts were from 7:45 to 2:00 with a thirty minute break at 10AM. The red-headed girl still had a lot of time to get everything that she needed to do, done.

Christie was a great boss. She wasn't too strict or was she lazy and didn't make Fine do anything either.

At 2:20, Christie closed the shop for a break. She switched the blue "OPEN" sign to its opposite "CLOSED".

She grabbed a light sweatshirt and threw it into her bag. Fine followed suit. They walked to one of the busier seats and found a Starbucks.  
The place was neat and unsurprisingly had a long line to the counter. However, the long lines were unlike the ones in America, but actually fast. The five working cast registers moved people on and in a matter of five minutes, the girls were ordering drinks.

The cashier, Ivy smiled at them. Because it was a polite thing to do she said, "Have a nice day!" Fine and Chrysanthemum responded to this by saying "You too."

Taking their coffee, the girls found an empty seat by the window. Fine's red irises stared out the window, just plain wandering.

Somehow she singled out one person. As he came closer to view, she noticed he had blue hair. He turned his head and as a reflex, Fine ducked her head as she turned it back to face her friend.

"What happened?" Chrysanthemum whispered across the table.

Fine shook her head saying "It was nothing. I'm seeing things."

"You sure you don't need to go to the doctor's?" her friend asked unbelievingly.

Fine was upset now. She couldn't understand the black haired girl. "I'm just not seeing ONE thing wrong. I'm not a crazy psycho!"

Christie started laughing. "I was kidding! I never said you were crazy."

Both of them cracked up in laughter. There's the thing about best friends. You could say one thing and for no reason, chuckle.

Fine was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice someone walking up behind her.

"Hey, Shade," the dark haired girl greeted as the boy, supposedly named Shade, cleared his throat.

As Fine turned around, she knew she regretted it. She heard him say "I believe we've met before." She nodded slightly and just let herself zone out in momentary shock. She stared down at the coffee and cake she still had left. Her brain was flooded with thoughts. Emotions, thoughts, and memories swished around. The red-head had no idea what she was doing. She tuned everyone and everything out. She knew she had to leave.

Making a run for the door, Fine leaped out of her booth. She made it to the apartment and knew there was one thing she had to do.

The girl didn't have enough time to turn on her laptop. Her goal was speed and her phone provided it. Fine was going to talk to her sister. She would know what to do.

Fine never did this before. She never broke down so publicly other than... She shook her head both mentally and physically trying to get rid of her thoughts and insecurities.

Unlocking her phone, she touched the e-mail app and waited for it to boot up. Why was it so slow to day?

**Rein, **

**I am in major trouble. Answer me first thing, okay? Got it? Good. **

**I don't care what time it is in Japan. Just get your lazy ass off of whatever your sitting on or grab your phone if you are standing. I don't care, just answer me. **

**Remember Chrysanthemum, my best friend? Yeah her. She knows that guy from yesterday. She called him Shade if I remember clearly. She knows the kid. My life is screwed. What if I see him again? Oh, I'm dreading my life already. This sucks. I was supposed to be away from all the stress, but look my life is so messed up; I get stress anywhere I go. **

**Ok, my rant is over now. WAIT! It's not over yet.**

**I ran out of Starbucks. They're probably gonna think I'm crazy. I RAN OUT OF A STARBUCKS. Publicly. On a busy street. Now that I think about it, I did not even have to chance to finish eating my cake or coffee. Crud!**

**Bye,**

**Fine :(**

**P.S. You better answer as soon as you see this.**

So Fine just majorly embarrassed herself in front of people that I didn't even know. Great.

She walked over to the corner of the room, took a lighter and light a relief candle. The room smelled with vanilla and she decided to crash on the couch for now.

Her red hair fanned out around her head and she fell into a slumber.

* * *

Thanks to my new favorites and follows for this story.

My brother got me so upset earlier, I accidentally pressed the delete button and had to type everything I did for two hours, gone.

Tell me what you did and what you feel about the story.

Signed,

Kiku Nakamura

P.S. I write back to each review I get!


	6. To Calm and Clarify

Chapter 6: To Calm and Clarify

By: Kiku Nakamura

* * *

Fine woke up to sound of her door ringing non-stop. She knew who it was. She didn't want to explain anything else.

Even though she was too tired, she also knew that Chrysanthemum was a stubborn person and wouldn't leave. The girl would stay outside of the door through the whole evening. That wasn't even the worst part. She would press the door bell over again and again.

Fine seriously didn't want to spend all her money on her electric bill. At least during Halloween everyone went to conventions and wouldn't be trick or treating at her apartment.  
She opened the door and waited for her best friend to walk in. Christie did as expected.

She sauntered into the living room and plopped herself on the carpeted floor.

~xxx~

Fine brought out two cans of soda from her refrigerator and threw one to Christie. They made a silent agreement not to talk about Shade until Fine was ready.

The owner of the apartment looked at the clock mounted on the wall. She waited for her laptop to load to its home screen as she pushed the power button.

Her friend could read Rein's e-mail. So much could be revealed that was found in a simple letter. She was ready to tell Christie about her life.

Chrysanthemum peered over to look at the screen of the laptop. Fine's cursor hovered over the unread e-mail that she received as she slept. Letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, she clicked on the bolded document title.

Two pairs of eyes scanned the writing.

**Hey Fine,**  
**Don't wake me up in the middle of my sleep, okay? I'm not so happy with you right now. I know this is important so I responded the first minute after reading what you told me.**

**First, say hi to Christie for me.**

A small smile began to show itself on said girl's face. She quickly covered it up by raising her soda to her mouth and took a sip.

**Fine, it's lucky for you to be able to see one person that you just met, again. His name is Shade, you say? That's quite the opposite of my Bright-kun. Anyways, I think it might be fate that you and Shade met. Maybe Christie will show you the way and will be a guide to where you'll be.**

Fine tried to avoid Christie's curious eyes. She felt the shame of running out of the coffee shop again. Why was she so stupid?

**To tell you the truth, bad luck probably isn't following you every where. I think this time, it might be good luck. Take this time to at least act fortunate. You're living out of the country. Do some things that you normally can't do in Japan. Explore for a bit.**

**Bad luck is not something that you receive, but what you perceive it to be. That leads you to your life now. Do you regret it?**  
**Dear sister, just let yourself stay free. I'm not telling you to commit to something. But when you feel the need to, wait for the right one. You may have already found it. Grasp it before it can leave you.**

**Good night!**

**From your favorite sis,**  
**Rein**

**"****Okay, what was that all about? Would you care to explain? What all those life lessons were?" Christie bombarded. "How do you know Shade? You never told me how you guys met."**

**"****One question at a time," Fine said starting to feel a bit amused by her friend's behavior towards her life. **

**"****Fine then, how did you come to know Shade?"**

**"****I would like to ask you the same thing, but I'll talk first." She paused to breathe in. "I accidentally kissed him when I was eating at a fancy restaurant the day that I arrived."**

**"****Is that even possible?" Christie's attention was all directed towards Fine.**

"Yes, it is. I was picking up my fork and he also tried to help me pick it up and when I moved my head up, BAM! It happened just like that."

"Wow, I've got to try that one some time," the girl next to her replied. Her eyes were bulging as she stared at her best friend. She was so fascinated; she didn't realize that Fine was awaiting an answer.

"Oh right! I have to say my story. Well I met him at the library and I was looking for one certain book and there was one left- on the top shelf. I grabbed at it while jumping as he calmly reached for it. I was so mad!" Christie explained with hand motions. Then he said I could have the book. You don't understand just how happy I was. I was bouncing up and down. I needed it for my report and all the while, I was thanking him." Her eyes were glowing. "Then I asked for his number so I could give it to him after I read it. We met up after I finished using the book. Later on we had regular calls because it turned out the next year that he was in my culture classes for high school."

In Fine's mind, she thought that her friend and the stranger's story could lead to love.

"Are you guys thinking of dating?" Fine asked. She couldn't help but feel this strange, unexplainable feeling. "Do you like him?" she pressed.

"Heck, no! He's my best friend other than you. Besides, there's this other guy that I like, but that's not up for discussion. Not now, maybe later." She said that so fast that Fine wondered if it was even humanly possible, but Chrysanthemum Nakamura proved it. "Even though there's this guy I like, I'm deciding to stay independent at least for a little bit more. It can be a burden."

"Christie there is no need to overload me with information. Let's talk about life since high school ended."

~xxx~

"Wow, Hideki is a complete jerk. He better make sure that he doesn't see me. If he does, he's going to regret it for the rest of his life, and after," Christie said slamming her first into her open palm.

"That Chris part of you is bubbling up!" Fine cooed while she held back laughter. She couldn't though. The moment that she finished her sentence, she started giggling. Being the best friend that _Chris_ was, she pushed Fine off the couch. The red-head fell to the floor with a thump. The other started to laugh.

After they both sobered up from the chuckles, Christie made a suggestion. "since you want to calm yourself, I would think taking guitar classes would be good." Little did Fine know that a smirk wanted to show on Christie's face. She knew something that Fine didn't know.

Oblivious to the smirk, Fine agreed with a smile and a "Sure!"

* * *

This had a thousand something words even without an AN. Thanks to Akira for always being there at each chapter. I wish I could thank all the readers for continual support, but I cannot do that without PMing you as a response to a review.

I started on Chapter 7 and I'm planning it to have 1k+ words. With 5 reviews I'll update the new chapter. Thanks guys.

Let your imagination flow and write it out.

Signed,

Kiku Nakamura


	7. Guitar Classes with You are a Pain

Chapter 7: Guitar Classes with You are a Pain  
By: Kiku Nakamura

* * *

Before Christie left, Fine had gotten the telephone number of the Arts place that Christie had suggested.

Walking to the stereo, Fine lowered the volume. Dialing the number written down on a memo, Fine waited. The weird thing about phones in Hong Kong was that the owner of the number got to choose what the person calling would listen to. There was no ring-ring-ring. The girl was startled as someone picked up on the other side stopping the swan lake theme that was playing.

Just as she clicked the red "end call" button, Fine squealed and jumped around before falling onto her couch again. The Center for Arts had exactly one room left in the private lessons!

~xxx~

The next morning went by fast. She got out of work, ate a snack, and bought a bubble tea with tapioca. It tasted so splendid as well as filled with sugar. She had no idea if it was the thought of guitar or the drinks and sweets she had, but it made her so auspicious she wondered if she was in seventh heaven. People walking by her just looked into her shining eyes and smiled back. She seemed to have this effect on people.

Fine heard wedding bells ringing and just grinned. Even the chirping birds seemed to be in high spirits as she raced passed them in a jog around the park.

Jogging had made her sweaty and tired, but a warm shower would do the job. The heat soaked into her bones as she stepped in the shower. The honey smelling body wash matched well with the pale yellow tube top with a small red bow on the side and jean shorts she wore. She felt that it was cute combination and twirled in front of her mirror. Picking up a jean jacket, Fine walked to the kitchen. In the fridge, she found a coffee and grabbed a donut from the counter.

With her items, she sat cross-legged on her armchair. The girl with pigtails pulled out her best buddy "Laptop-san" –Say that with Dora the Explorer's tone. I'm not kidding; find a laugh today.- and checked emails. Nothing new. She sighed and decided to turn on some music and just listen. Fine agreed with the wonders multitasking. Eating a donut in one hand, a book in the other, she was listening to some soft pop.

~xxx~

Time passed; before she knew it, she was supposed to leave five minutes prior. Packing her book and some guitar accessories that she had bought earlier, Fine was rushed. She picked up the soft leather hobo bag on one shoulder, guitar bag on the other and ran with her phone in hand.

Lucky for her, she got to her art center with 10 minutes to spare. Unfortunately, that was exactly how much time it took Fine for registration.

As she walked to class, she heard a familiar voice from the room. She couldn't quite put a finger down on where she had heard it though. Fine pushed the door open and walked in.

The teacher was of course familiar. He smirked as Fine walked into the room. The sheepish expression that Fine had prepared fell from her face. She was planning to say sorry for her tardiness, but since it was _him_, she just let that plan drop.

He sat in his chair, guitar balanced on one leg. Mockingly, he said "I'm glad you could make it, Fine."

The girl just stared at him with her mouth wide open. "Chrysanthemum told me about you after you left Starbucks."

"That girl is dead," Fine said through gritted teeth. Under her breath she mumbled, "She set me up!"

"Hey, calm down. I'm not a bad person," Shade answered trying to convince his student. "I'm not going to do anything."

Fine glared at her "teacher". Where this was going to go, she didn't know. From her uncertainty, she just gave him a look and an okay.

Acting like a teacher, Shade asked, "Do you know how to play an instrument?"

"Yeah, I played bass guitar for my middle school band, but that was like years ago." This brought a laugh out from Shade.

"Do you remember anything though?" he questioned.

"Nope, not much."

"Oh well, we'll just start with the basics again. Place your song book on the stand," he said gesturing to the black music stand.

~xxx~

The lesson ended good she thought as she walked out of class. Fine realized that Shade wasn't a terrible person, just a bit more egotistical. She thought that it was to make her laugh. Was he flirting with her? She couldn't tell. She just wanted a friendship. She wanted to start slow.

Remembering her lesson, she felt her lip quirk up.

**Flashback**

The teacher and student sat side by side. Fine was surprised by the amount of things that she remembered. It might have been recognition in her muscles. She knew all the notes and their places on the fret board. It was the chords that she had forgotten. She started from the C major to the rest. She couldn't nail the F chord though.

It was frustrating her. Fine loved challenges. The worst part was having something but not being able to do it right. She was starting to hate herself. A small grunt escaped her lips accidently.

Next to her, the blue-haired boy just chucked at the unexpected. Reaching over he took her hand in his and strummed the chord. It was almost perfect. The pitch, not the scene, you…

**Flashback End**

Walking down the hall, Fine stopped at a painting. It was beautiful. The picture of a true depicted half in autumn and the other in winter. Who was the artist? Fine wanted to know. At the bottom of the painting it said, Mirlo Waters.

"Do you like the painting?" someone asked from behind her.

* * *

**Hey guys. Screw the 5 review thing. I only got one so, meh. I love writing this story so much I won't care what response to this I'll get. **

**I want you guys to know that originally, I had planned for Fine to go to art class and since I'm not a person with drawings. I decided to change it to guitar. I'm in my school's band for bass guitar. Seriously! So I love my instrument and what could be better than writing about something that I like?**

******Do you want this to end with a Shade and Fine break up or should I put them together?**

**Tell me what you guys think about this story. **

**If you think this chapter was bad, honestly just type in "crap" or "bad" at the reviews. If you can, tell me what you would prefer. **

**If you liked it, just write "good" or whatever you wanna type. With that try to tell me what you would want to happen. It will be put in consideration. **

**Thanks a lot guys. Continue to write!**

**Signed, **

**Kiku Nakamura**


	8. Serenity of Art

Chapter 8: Serenity of Art  
By: Kiku Nakamura

* * *

Fine turned around to the person behind her. It was a woman in her mid-twenties with dirty blond hair. She had a warm, welcoming expression on her face. Fine returned it.

"I like the portrait," she said.

"I do too. It's one of my favorites from Mirlo Waters," the blond stated. "Do you like art?"

"I like admiring art, but I don't create pieces of art," Fine answered.

"Really, would you like to though?"

"Yeah."

"I know someone who could teach you some basic drawing skills."

"That would be great! Would you like my number so you could contact me?"

"Sure."

The two girls exchanged numbers.

"What's your name?" the new girl asked.

"I'm Fine, and you?"

"Mirlo." A suspicious look emitted itself from Fine. "Mirlo Waters."  
Blush crept onto the red-haired girl's face. She felt the heat. "That was your painting."

"Yeah, Fine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that _you_ were Mirlo Waters."

"No problem. It's not like I have a name tag on, you know."

"You don't, but it's such an embarrassing thing."

"Don't worry. I won't hold it against you," Mirlo continued, "yet."

"What?" Fine half-shrieked with a look of horror on her face.

"I'm kidding," Mirlo said with a little smile.

~xxx~

The day had passed and it was a weekday. Work waited for her. Fine was actually happy about it. She loved the smell of fresh books on their shelves. All the anime-related items were set around the store.  
Her life was so boring at times; Fine wished she could live the life of a girl from a manga. She wished she could share an adventure -just like in all of the stories- with a certain person. As a child, Fine had been a dreamer. In the world, there was nothing like a fairytale. In the end, it doesn't matter how far you've came from the beginning if you lost it.

Today, Fine couldn't be left with her thoughts. She didn't notice the as the little chime above the door rang. As she was supposed to greet with a "welcome", she didn't. However, when the customer approached the cashier's table, she certainly realized someone was there.

"Excuse me, how can I help you?" Fine asked looking up from the counter.

"Hey, Fine," the person said.

"Shade? What are you doing here?" Fine asked, surprised.

The blue-haired boy just answered with "I was looking for Christie. Seeing as she isn't here, I can talk to you."

"I'd rather you not. I'm working and I'm pretty sure that my boss doesn't pay me to talk to 'friends'," Fine said making air quotes with her fingers.

"Then today I'll come as a customer!" Shade announced. The other people sitting on their bean bags just stared and some rolled their eyes. Others did this while chuckling and turned away.

Most of Fine and Shade's conversations for the few hours went like this:

Shade: I'm looking for this book.

Fine: Go to shelf …

Shade: I can't find it.

Fine: What would you like me to do, sir?

Shade: Find it for me.

Fine: You can see! Go!

Shade: I'm sure that your boss wouldn't want her employees yelling at her customers.

Fine: I'm busy with another customer. Please wait.

Thankfully at the time, a person needed to pay for their book. Other times, she started shelving.

Continually at a _very_ often rate, the girl checked her phone. This happened almost every time that the boy spoke. She felt as if Christie put her through the torture. She might have.

As her shift ended, Christie walked back into the book store. Fine breathed out a sigh of relief. Remembering her promise to Mirlo of meeting her at the Center for Arts, she forgot about her "stalker".

"Fine!" her stalker called as she walked out of the door of the staff locker room with her bag and work shirt balled up inside it.

With obvious exasperation, the girl grunted. She had enough of the rascal. He annoyed her to no end and just wouldn't stop.

"Stop following me!" She shoved him. "Do you understand how fucking intimidating you are? No! Just stop!" She began to get desperate. "Please. I'm not at work anymore. I'll call the cops on you," she threatened taking out her phone.

"I won't; I promise I won't annoy you. Just let me talk. I want to be your friend," he said with such genuinely that Fine had to believe him. She did.

* * *

**How was that? I know it was probably more like a filler-chapter, but I fit Mirlo in and all so I'm happy. I can't believe that I have 300+ views just for this story. If you would just be kind enough to review, I would be so grateful.**

**I'm gonna start on Chapter 9!**

**To anime-77 thanks for reviewing. If you can, please continue. If you can't I understand. I'll try to make a Fine and Shade ending. Thanks for your opinion. **

**I just can't say thanks enough, can I?**

**Signed, **

**Kiku Nakamura**


	9. Friendship, that's what you call it?

Chapter 9: Friendship, that's what you call it?  
By: Kiku Nakamura

* * *

"Well, Fine now that I'm your friend, tell me where are you going." Shade commanded.

"Still none of your business," Fine replied curtly.

"But you know you want to tell me," he said putting a finger under her chin so that she faced him.

"Friendship doesn't require this. Fuck off," she answered looking into his eyes.

"Ok, I'll go stand in the corner where my car is parked. Good luck walking to wherever you'll be going to," he said walking away winking.

"Oh, screw you! I'm going to the Center for Arts."

"Are you implying something?" he said turning his head around raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, get me to the Center,"

"Why?"

"Please."

"Why?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer. Anyways, it's because you're my _friend_!" Fine began to whine.

"Well, since you asked _so_ nicely, I will be a gentleman and bring you to the Center."

For a while, the two just sat in the car silently listening to music. Occasionally, either Fine or Shade would sing along with the song playing.

Breaking the ice was something that wasn't too terrible since they both had clashing personalities. Shade started. "So what are you going to do at the Center?"

"Seeing my friend," Fine replied with no tone adjusted.

"Who is it?" the boy asked, feeling a sense of protectiveness coming over him.

"What don't you understand?" Fine answered. "It's just my friend."

"Who's this friend?" Shade hissed.

"Why does it matter?" Fine said not wanting to answer anymore. Why was he questioning her anyways? He was just the driver.

"It does." With that, their conversation didn't carry on.

Fine couldn't believe that this guy who called himself her friend was bossing her around. What was going to happen next? Every person in the world is asking 'What are you doing, Fine? Who's your friend, Fine?'

Shade was pissed at Fine's behavior. Why couldn't she just answer? Why wouldn't she trust him? Why couldn't people give direct answers? Then he asked himself something. Why was he driving this new friend everywhere?

Each person had questions that couldn't or simply wouldn't answer. Maybe they needed to fight for the explanations that they wanted.

For the rest of the car ride, the two sat in silence.

~xxx~

Fine got out of the car as it was parked. Shade slammed the door and ran after Fine. Noticing a tree near the place where Fine stood, he peered from behind. He waited just as Fine did.

A girl came into view soon after. It was someone that the boy knew well. It was one of his colleagues.

"Mirlo!" Fine called.

"Fine, I'm so glad that you could make it!" Mirlo replied with the same enthusiasm.

Almost out of nowhere, Shade appeared. "Hey," he said to Mirlo.

"Shade, what are you doing here?" the artist asked.

"Making sure that this idiot knew where she was going and which 'friend' she was going with."

"Aw... You sound like a father." Silently she thought, '...or maybe a boyfriend.' However, she only simply said, "You know I'm not a bad person."

Shade just covered his face with his hand over his mouth like boys do. Both Mirlo and he knew that a blush would creep from his heart to his face. He tried to cover his cheeks as much as possible, but failed. Deciding just to turn around, he said farewell and began to walk to his car.

"What's his problem?" Fine asked Mirlo.

Mirlo mumbled a "you" quietly.

"What was that?" Fine asked.

"Nothing."

"Ok then," Fine said, brushing the subject away. "Let's go."

"Wait. I've got to tell shade something," Mirlo replied. She ran to the boy just as he was about to reach his car.

Standing on her tip-toes she leaned in with a hand to his ear, "You two look cute together," she said. That was a secret that Fine probably didn't know. Well at least not so soon.

After the two girls left, Shade turned into creepy stalker mode. Why was he doing all this? Did he like Fine? Was he just bored? Why am I asking so many questions? Oh screw this; that was a question too!

The girls decided that they would go eat lunch first. Fine constantly stopped to buy snacks as she was a glutton. Mirlo tended to eat less; most people probably at less than Fine anyway… Their destination was the kid's playground. Inanimate objects were one of the best things to begin with.

Shade probably planned to scare them at some time because he walked from behind them and held his breath. The two were sitting on a bench.

"So who is it that you want me to learn from?" Fine asked.

"Boo!" Shade yelled as he jumped up from his hiding place. Both the blond and red-head sat straight up on the bench screaming.

All the little children on the playground looked at the three adults on their territory.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Fine yelled. Mirlo had completely snapped, "Which son of a bitch did that?"

"I did!" Shade answered with much cheerfulness.

"You…" Fine's eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at Shade. Without a moment's notice, she stood on the top of the bench and jumped down tackling Shade with her. "What was that?" she hollered while grabbing his shirt collar. A fist was clenched and would strike at any time. She was so shaken up that she lost all control.

She threw a punch at his jaw, only to be blocked by him holding her fist. Shade turned to Mirlo who just got over to where the two were. "So who are you guys going to see?" Shade asked.

"Me," Mirlo replied shortly, but continued to pursue her need to tell him about her anger. "You would be dead if the law said murder wasn't a crime."

"Okay then… Where are you guys going?"

"I was planning on just staying here."

"I guess I'm not needed here in this case. Nevertheless, I'll just stay here and watch these two beautiful artists draw."

"Great," Fine said with sarcasm dripping off of her sentence and rolled her eyes at him, her face grim.

* * *

**I hope that you guys like _This Year and a__ Half._ I see many people are reading it.  
**

**I'm really excited for tomorrow because I might be updating a tad bit more often than usual. It's not just the fact that I have the urge to write this story, but I'M GETTING MY LAPTOP FIXED! **

**Tell me what was your favorite part of the story. Should I take out all the cursing? What do YOU think?**

**Keep on writing!**

**Signed,**

**Kiku Nakamura**


	10. Announcement

Announcement

To all my dear readers, I hope that this doesn't annoy you so much, but I'm changing this fanfiction to make it more fantasy like.

If you don't like that just review NO. If there are too many dislikes I may just leave it as it is.

The AU - alternative universe - will still be a part of it though. Sorry to all those who really loved the ORIGINAL Fushigi Boshi.

Should I focus more on humor? Am I doing well with it? Just tell me by either a simple PM or review. Thanks a lot, the course of this story depends on you.

Read, watch anime, and write on!

Signed,  
Kiku Nakamura


End file.
